The present invention relates to outboard marine motors having upper and lower motor covers, and more specifically to a motor cover seal for sealing opposed edges of the upper and lower motor covers against the intrusion of moisture.
An outboard marine motor generally includes an engine portion and a depending gear case. The engine portion of the outboard motor is typically enclosed by upper and lower motor covers which may be collectively referred to as the cowl assembly.
A disadvantage of conventional marine motor cowls relates to the necessity of maintaining a watertight seal between interfacing opposed edges of the upper and lower motor covers. In conventional outboard motor cowls, a continuous looped sealing member is either glued or stitched to either one or both opposing edges of the upper and lower motor covers. Thus, when the cowl is closed, the entry of water into the cowl is prevented. Through use and/or exposure to the elements, the glue or stitching deteriorates, and the seal may become detached from the cover. This deterioration of the seal decreases its water repelling efficiency, and when replacement is required, the fastening of a replacement seal is often a laborious procedure.
Another disadvantage of conventional marine motors is that the lower motor covers of conventional cowl assemblies are fabricated of die cast aluminum, and, as such, require significant machining to complete the manufacturing process of each cover. Consequently, manufacturing costs for producing lower motor covers of die cast aluminum are relatively high. In addition, die cast lower motor covers restrict the available design configurations of such covers, and thus impede motor cowl styling. Furthermore, conventional aluminum die cast lower motor covers require supplemental mounting hardware to enable the attachment of the cover to the motor.
Still another disadvantage of conventional motor cowls relates to the necessity of removing the lower motor cover when maintenance is performed on the engine. In conventional cowls, the motor control systems such as choke, fuel connector, throttle cable and/or remote control cables must also be removed during disassembly of the lower motor covers. This requirement results in excessively costly and time consuming maintenance procedures.
Thus, there is a need for an outboard motor cowl including a positively attached, yet readily replaceable seal for the opposing edges of the upper and lower motor covers. There is also a need for an outboard motor cowl including an easily manufactured and assembled lower motor cover which may be styled in a wide variety of exterior configurations without requiring excessive mounting hardware. In addition, there is a need for a marine motor cowl in which the control systems are accessible without requiring disassembly of the lower motor cover.